


[Podfic] Out of Time

by sallysparrow017



Series: Not Without You Anthology Podfics [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bucky meets Bucky, M/M, NWY Anthology, Not Canon Compliant, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Science Bros, Science Nerd Bucky Barnes, Time Travel, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, not without you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: Podfic of stripyjamjar's 'Out of Time'.“It’s 2016.”Bucky didn’t break his step but he did breathe in rather sharply. “That’sseventy-threeyears away.”Seventy years, Steve thought grimly,since you died.





	[Podfic] Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Out of Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181080) by [stripyjamjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripyjamjar/pseuds/stripyjamjar). 



> This was recorded back in 2017 for the Not Without You Anthology kickstarter! I'm not sure if the full audiobook will ever be published, but I figured it was finally time to stop sitting on these files...

Author: stripyjamjar  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers

 

Length: 01:05:57  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Out%20of%20Time%20Music.mp3)

 

Song used is ‘The Sprout and the Bean’ by The Moscow Coup Attempt.

 

Thanks so much to [stripyjamjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripyjamjar/pseuds/stripyjamjar) for permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!

 

Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Currently working on getting a new recording space set up, in the meantime, have some older pieces that never made it online! <3


End file.
